Superstitious
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Nothing seems to be helping Yuki's bad day as his headache only seems to increase. With all this anger and no one to blame it only makes sense he would take it all out on Kyo an his ridiculous beliefs.


**I got this idea when I was reading through the FB manga and Yuki was making fun of Kyo for being superstitious (it was one of those extremely short comics). I thought this would be a funny story even though I'm so sure I did that great of a job XD Ah yes, and this has some very very slight implied Yuki/Kyo, nothing to really get worked up about but just putting that out there. **

* * *

Superstitious

Yuki sighed into his pillow and looked at the clock.

_It's early_ was the only thing that pushed its way into Yuki's mind as he rolled into a sitting position and put his head in his hands trying to wake up.

Today was the first day of school in the New Year. After getting into a rut of sleeping in until about one in the afternoon this past vacation Yuki was practically dead as he slipped his arms into his school uniform and lazily knotted the tie.

As he opened the door, yelling from a certain obnoxious loudly annoying orange haired cat panged inside Yuki's head causing him to clutch his head to stop the headache that was already forming. Today was _not_ going to be a good day. Slowly Yuki stormed down the stairs careful not to fall as his eyes began to force themselves shut as he entered the dining room.

"Ah, good morning Yuki-kun" Shigure said cheerfully as he walked in through the door.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU DAMN DO-" Yuki didn't utter a word as he kicked Kyo square in the back sending him back a few feet and crashing in to the wall head first.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kyo shouted.

"Nnn." Was Yuki's only response as he put his head in his folded arms on the table.

"Ah best to leave him alone, I would say. I'm not so sure he's fully awake." Shigure said poking Yuki's arm and smiling cheerfully. Kyo growled.

"So what? It's that damn rat's instinct to just kick me whenever he wakes up?" Kyo said angrily sitting down around the table. Shigure smiled at him and Yuki just groaned out of exhaustion.

"EEEEEEK!" Yuki's head snapped up and Kyo and Shigure looked toward the kitchen. Yuki, now half awake, ran into the kitchen with Kyo and Shigure to see Tohru sitting on the counter scared for her life.

"Honda-san, what's wrong?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Th-there's a spider!" She pointed towards the floor and the three boys stared at her in shock, amusement and well… Yuki was already falling asleep again by the door post.

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted. "YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH FOR A SPIDER?!"

"Uhhhh… well, I…." Tohru stuttered only to be interrupted by Kyo making a pained noise as Yuki hit him on the back of the head.

"I guess this is a man's job." Shigure said rolling up the sleeves of his kimono only for them to fall back down. "Stand clear everybody." Shigure said in his most professional voice. Kyo 'hmphed' and Yuki watched groggily. Shigure inched closer to the spider and lifted his foot only to be cut off.

"WAIT!" Kyo shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean… the thing didn't hurt anyone, just… take it outside or something…" Kyo said sheepishly with a scowl on his face. Everyone seemed to be confused by Kyo's reaction but then Tohru nodded.

"Kyo-kun is right! It wouldn't be fair for the spider!" Tohru exclaimed and Shigure smiled happily at her.

"Alright, let me get some paper towels we'll take the little guy outside." Shigure said and took the little insect outside. Kyo sighed out of what seemed to be relief and Yuki just yawned.

"Since when are you such a softy?" Yuki asked in an uncaring voice.

"I'm not a softy!!" Kyo retorted and Yuki shrugged his shoulders and headed back inside the dining room.

"Ah yes, Yuki-kun. Before I forget you have a meeting with Akito today after school." This woke Yuki up as he snapped his eyes open and looked toward Shigure.

"What?! Why!?" Shigure shrugged and went back to eating his food Yuki looked down at his own now having lost his appetite and took in a few shaky breaths.

_Crack._

Yuki looked up at Kyo who was cracking his neck still sore from being thrown into a wall. Yuki shook his head and took a hesitant bite out of his food.

_Crack. _

--

As Yuki predicted today was _not_ a good day in the least. Not only was his headache increasing by the minute from Kyo's wild cursing but now he had to go see Akito, after to come home to his perverted and always painfully cheerful cousin and Kyo who would never stop yelling at said cheerful cousin because he would never stop egging him on.

Yuki sighed again knowing he couldn't blame Tohru for wanting to go out with her friends tonight leaving him with unwanted rage that wasn't able to be directed anywhere.

And now if his day couldn't get any worse their teacher had decided to give them a pop quiz to see if they had forgotten anything from the previous term. Yuki slumped a little in his chair as the teacher began to explain the instructions. His eyes wandered over to his friends. Tohru was paying attention and tapping her pen a little. Arisa was resting her head on her hand and giving the teacher an annoyed look. Saki was just… staring out into space and Kyo… what _was_ Kyo doing?

He appeared to be writing something on his hand.

_That stupid cat wouldn't be dumb enough to _cheat,_ would he? _Yuki examined him a little closer as he tried to catch what he was writing on his hand.

_Ni… nin… ningen?_ (A/n: human) Yuki smirked at his cousin as he watched take a rather overly exaggerated gulp. He could be such an idiot at times.

--

"Oh Yuki-kun!" Tohru said after the test approaching his desk as a bunch of students made small conversation with each other as it was the end of the day.

"Oh hello Honda-san how did the test go?" Yuki asked putting some books in his bag.

"It was great, I didn't forget as much as I thought I might have!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Actually Yuki-kun, I'm just about to go with Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan, I just wanted to give you these." Tohru said handing him an envelope.

"Thank you, Honda-san." Yuki opened up to see pictures. They were mostly pictures of the three of them, a few with Shigure as well and one of every zodiac member she had met thus far.

"I made the copies for you like you asked." She said smiling brightly.

_Achoo. _

"Thank you Honda-san, I truly appreciate it."

_Achoo._

"Oh and don't forget the food is in the fridge for dinner tonight-"

"You damn rat." Kyo muttered joining in on the conversation sending Yuki a death glare. Tohru nervously looked between the two of them while Yuki just arched an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh… umm… Hi Kyo-kun! I was just telling Yuki-kun that food is in the fridge, I left instructions on the counter for how long to heat it up and that's about it." Tohru said smiling trying to break the tension. Kyo nodded but still glared at Yuki who sighed.

"Alright Honda-san, have fun with your friends." He smiled and Tohru smiled back heading off with Uo and Hana.

_Crack._

Yuki twitched ever so slightly when he heard the sound and directed his attention toward Kyo who was cracking his knuckle. Yuki couldn't tell if he was trying to be threatening or if it was just a habit. Nonetheless Yuki sighed got out of his chair pictures in hand and headed off to the Main house.

--

Now eight o'clock at night walking home from the main house Yuki only felt one emotion.

_Pissed off._

He was extremely pissed off that his meeting with Akito had lasted more then 3 hours with nothing of verbal abuse in the form of caring worry. Not only that but for the first day back he had gotten an inhumane amount of homework that would probably keep him up until late at night/early in the morning. There went his chance of getting a good night's sleep.

And of course when he walked through the door no one would respond to his "I'm home" with a "welcome home" and "how did your meeting with Akito go? Is everything alright?" Like he _knew_ Tohru would. The only thing that would greet him were insults shouts and unwelcome teasing. This was not something he needed today.

He walked through the door and began to start his homework on the kitchen table surprised to hear the house was quiet for once.

Yuki sighed as he neared completion of his homework and looked at the clock. _Almost eleven. _He thought and began to rummage through his bag for some more led for his mechanical pencil only to have his hand brush against the pictures Tohru had taken. He smiled slightly, deciding to take a break from his homework as he pulled out the envelope filled with pictures and began to flip through them smiling gently at each picture.

"Oh Yuki-kun, I didn't know you were home." Shigure said coming from the kitchen with some tea in his hand.

"I came back three hours ago." Yuki said a bit annoyed but didn't tear his eyes from the pictures.

"Of course of course." Shigure said taking another sip of his tea. Yuki kept flipping through the pictures as one caught his eye; he smirked devilishly and put it in his pocket before flipping through the rest.

"What are you looking at?" Shigure asked.

"Pictures that Honda-san took." Yuki replied flatly a little disappointed he had looked through them so quickly knowing he now had no more distractions from his homework. He set them on the table and found the led from his bag allowing him to continue his work.

"Oh let me see!" Shigure said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Kyo-Chan! Come take a look at these!" Shigure proclaimed as Kyo walked through the door with a carton of milk. Yuki didn't even bother to look up at him though he was surprised he didn't hear him rummaging through the kitchen.

_I must be working too hard._ Yuki thought as Kyo stood behind Shigure and leaned down a bit to see the pictures.

"Keh, why would I care about something like that?" Kyo asked going back into the kitchen to put away the milk. Kyo entered back through the dining hall intending to go back into the hallway and up to his room when….

_Crack._

Yuki twitched again only this time it was a bit more visible.

"I know that the nature of your existence is _disgusting_ and that your general form of etiquette is _disgusting, _but could you please refrain from making that noise." Yuki snapped as he caught the cat's glance. Kyo growled at Yuki before molding his face into an evil grin.

_Crack._

Yuki made an annoyed sound and went back to doing his homework before hearing Kyo crack his knuckles again and Yuki fought the urge to beat him to a pulp as he gripped the pencil in his fist before snapping his eyes open and smirking a bit.

Lo and behold the rat began to whistle. What seemed like an innocent whistle caused Kyo to take a step back out of shock.

"D-damn rat, stop it!" Kyo shouted.

"And why should I?" Yuki asked and continued to whistle while writing down a few more figures on his homework. Kyo growled through his clenched teeth before running out the dining room and began furiously locking all the doors and windows in sight, he reentered the dining room with a determined look on his face like he had won or something. Yuki still kept whistling and Kyo began to turn on all the lights. Yuki smirked again as he finally stopped.

Shigure tried to hide a chuckle but soon his eyes showed he remembered something. "Oh yes, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun what was your first dream of the New Year, I don't believe I've asked you yet." Kyo plopped down at the table across from Yuki and smiled wildly.

"I dreamt that I finally beat that damn rat." Kyo said wickedly.

"You obsess over him so much you feel the need to dream about him?" Shigure asked eyeing Kyo in a teasing way. Kyo blushed fiercely. "Ah young love." Shigure sipped his tea again.

"D-DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT YOU PERV!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes, yes" Shigure said and sighed before turning his attention to Yuki. "Well Yuki-kun, what about you?" Shigure asked while Kyo continued to seethe.

In all honesty Yuki had completely forgotten his first dream of the New Year, he was too focused on sleeping but he eyed Kyo who continued to boil in rage and decided to take this chance.

"Actually, my first dream of the New Year was that Kyo started working in my brother's shop…" Kyo's eyes widened to the size of two huge globes.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyo barked digging his hands into his head. "WHAT. THE. HELL." Shigure looked over at Yuki who shrugged innocently before they both chuckled. Kyo snorted and cracked his shoulder again, this time as habit completely forgetting how much the rat _hated _that ungodly noise. Yuki closed his eyes to keep from saying something.

"Oh, Kyo here's a picture I also thought you might enjoy, it's from the set Honda-san gave me." Kyo arched an eyebrow at the Rat as Yuki slid the photo over to his side of the table. Kyo's usually fire lit face was filled with dread as his expression went blank as he stared at the picture in utter horror. It was a picture of Shigure Yuki and him all around the table only, Kyo was in the middle while Shigure and Yuki took the two heads of the table, as they smiled at the camera, Kyo just scowled and looked away.

"Oh, that _is_ a nice picture." Shigure said snatching it out of Kyo's unresponsive fingers. "What's wrong koneko-chan?" Shigure asked pretending to sympathize. Yuki began to snicker.

"My God, Cat. Are you really _that_ superstitious?" Yuki asked chuckling and trying to hold back his full laughter behind his hand.

Kyo made and angry sound. "NO I'M NOT!" He snapped. "IT'S JUST… A PRECAUTION!" Yuki gave Kyo an amused look before snickering again. Shigure laughed a bit too. "Don't friggin' laugh at me!" Kyo shouted.

"You're just so ridi- _Achoo, Achoo, Achoo!" _Yuki sneezed suddenly grabbing a tissue and wiping his nose. Kyo suddenly shot up and began to walk out the room but not before Yuki caught his distraught eyes and heavy blush. Once Kyo had left the room Shigure gave Yuki a closed eyed smile.

"You know what three sneezes mean, right?" He said in his bubbly tone. Yuki looked at the door that Kyo just exited from.

"Don't… Don't be so superstitious."

_If you whistle or play a flute at night, burglars will come to you._

_The first dream of a new year will come true_

_When you are nervous, write ningen__ in Japanese on your palm three times and pretend to swallow them. It will help you to relax._

_If you see a spider in the morning, it means good luck so you shouldn't kill it, but if you see one at night, it means bad luck so you can kill it._

_If you are the middle person in a picture with two others you will die or suffer a hard tragedy._

_If you sneeze once someone is saying good things about you, if you sneeze twice they're saying something bad, and if you sneeze three times someone is in love with you._


End file.
